Michael and Jane
Michael and Jane 'is a fictional romance on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. They are portrayed by Gina Rodriguez and Brett Dier. History They were engaged before Jane broke up with him because of his lies and her feelings for Rafael Solano. The couple dated for two years before becoming engaged in the Pilot. The two of them met at Jane's 21st Birthday Party, where Michael was called to her house for a noise complaint. The two of them ended up talking after the party and shared their first kiss. Michael has always respected Jane's abstinence and reacted well when she first told him.Chapter Eight Season 1 Michael is Jane's boyfriend of two years. They haven't had sex yet because of her vow to remain a virgin until she marries, and Michael is very understanding of that, not pressuring Jane into sleeping with him. Michael works as a detective and is involved on the investigation about the shady side business going on at the hotel where Jane works. He proposes to Jane, but she then tells him she's pregnant, making the timing of the proposal really wrong. Michael later tells Jane he wants to be supportive of her decision; however, he'd be lying for he doesn't want her to have the baby. They finally get engaged when Jane goes to the station house where he works and proposes to her. However, with Jane growing closer and closer to Rafael, Michael openly displays jealousy and insecurity in his relationship with her. When Jane finds out Michael knew Petra was cheating on Rafael and didn't tell her, even though he knew she thought Petra and Rafael's marriage was rock-solid and perfect, leaving her relieved that her baby would be in a very good family, she breaks the engagement off. After the breakup, Jane enters into a relationship with Rafael and shows signs of having moved on from her relationship with Michael. He, however, still loves her and believes they're meant to be. They remain somewhat friendly; however, Michael's insistence that Rafael is involved with Sin Rostro leaves Jane irritated with him, for she believes he's obsessing over Rafael supposedly being a criminal in order to break them up and have a chance to win her back. But, in some episodes it's shown that even though they are broken up, they are still close. Season 2 Michael risks his job to get Mateo back for Jane. Jane was trying to decide between Micheal and Rafael. Jane and Michael share a magical kiss and eventually she chooses Michael over Rafael. After Michael attacks Rafael while the latter is holding Mateo, and Mateo is injured in the fray, Jane ends things with Michael, although she is still in love with him. She is seen trying to get over him from July to November when she runs into him, but to no avail. Jane is still in love with Michael, but he tells her that he has a new girlfriend and has moved on, and Jane decides to move on too.Chapter Thirty-One Moments 'Pilot *They were in bed making out. *Jane walked him outside and they kissed. *When Jane went over to Michael's house he proposed to her. *Jane was touched but she told him about the baby. *Michael and Jane texted each other. *Michael tells Jane that he doesn't want to start their new life raising another guy's kid. *Jane says they're giving child to the father. *Jane proposed to Michael at work. *He said yes and they kissed. Chapter Two *Michael was at Jane's family meeting. *Jane called Michael when she was is crisis with finding out about Rafael. *Jane and Michael kissed and hugged. Trivia *They know each other very well, through the natural progression of dating for two years. However: * Michael did not share with Jane specifics of his past crimes until forced to reveal them, when the subject of his brother Billy came up in Chapter Three. *At their first meeting, Jane thought Michael was a stripper. * When they were together, they did not have sex. *They got engaged, but Jane broke it off in Chapter Six. * Michael knows that Jane romanticizes telenovelas and tried to reflect that dogs are cool Photos Media :[http://FunnyOrDie.com/m/a6gg Vote #TeamMichael] ::– January 2016 Funny Or Die bit from Brett Dier Notes and references Category:Pairings Category:Jane the Virgin Category:Relationships